Harry Potter: The after story
by lilMissShortgrl7
Summary: takes place after their 7th year Harry and Hermione were meant for each other. And now Harry and Hermione are living now married and living in his parents old house and Ron has his first true love....rated K but some parts are T. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Harry potter and life after Hogwarts

This was the life. Harry couldn't picture it any other way. He had Hermione and that was what mattered the most. He loved her more then anything in the world. He no longer had Dumbledore, Sirius and his parents. Hermione gave him the feeling that he could trust her. Here they were, living back in his old house that he hadn't been since the night his parents had died. He had always talked about coming back but he never thought that he actually would. Voldermort was still out there somewhere. He had destroyed all of the horcruxes except 2. But now was the time for Hermione and himself. Voldermort would be taken care after he had a chance to do what he wanted. When he and Hermione first decided to live here he was shocked that he decided too. The day they moved in it was very awkward. He knew this was the place that he had lost his parents and he was somewhat questioning what it would be like every day to wake up and remember that this was the place that Voldermort had made his life torn into shreds. But he had to admit. If his parents never had died who knows where he would be today? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called his name. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione came running in from the front porch, flung her arms around his neck and gave a gentle passionate kiss on the lips. "O nothing. I just was thinking about some things, that's all." He leaned in and kissed her again. "Well we better get on unpacking then. We have tons to do yet." "Ok. Ill be there in a minute," replied Harry. "Alright then," said Hermione. She ran off to the road where their things where. Tomorrow the Weasley's were going to come over and see the house. Ron was still living at his house. Harry and Hermione would have invited him to stay but they decided that this was going to be their place. Harry walked out to the road to help unload some things out of the car the ministry lent them. Hermione grabbed a box full of her books. Harry reached in and grabbed a box with what felt like food in it. Probably the goodies Mrs. Weasley sent with them. After he had unloaded everything he stood out onto the porch to observe the view. Hermione came out to join him. "I love the view Harry. It's beautiful. I now see why your parents liked it here." Harry paused and replied with, "yeah, it is great. But what makes it better is that you are here with me." Hermione blushed and smiled. "O Harry!" she said giggling. "This really is a nice view though," replied Harry. Hermione and Harry sat enjoying the last of the Orange and pink sky of the September night and went inside for the night.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch cuddling with each other enjoying their first night here. "You know Hermione; I thought that moving here would be totally impossible. It is awkward though, knowing that this was where my parents spent their last parts of their lives here and……" Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, its OK. I know that it is. I would feel that way too if I was in your position." Hermione gave him yet another gentle kiss. "It's getting late Harry, why don't we get up to bed?" When he first entered the bed room earlier he couldn't move. He just didn't know what to think and all. But then he realized that it was OK. Because this house was part of a memory. "Yeah good idea," Harry said. They went off to the bed room. Hermione stripped down and sat on top of the bed eyeing Harry. Harry knew what she wanted and took off his clothes until there was nothing left. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing her. Hermione started giggling and started letting Harry get close to her. Then they both just seemed to fall into place. After a minute or so Harry forgot about where he actually was. It was like he was being carried away by a wind and nothing was holding him back. After a while Hermione and he collapsed into a tight hug that seemed to never come to and end. He gave her one last long passionate kiss and they both fell asleep into the night.

The next morning he awoke and found Hermione who had just woken up lying next to him. "Good morning," Hermione told him as he moved a little closer to her. "Morning," replied Harry. He gave her a little kiss. "Sleep well?" asked Hermione. "Yeah I did," Harry said in a somewhat surprised voice. "Well that's good. Are ya hungry? I can go cook some pancakes or something before we have to get ready for the Weasley's visit." "Yeah that would be great." Hermione rolled out of bed and Harry unwillingly followed. He just wanted to lye with her for as long as possible right now. He took a shower and went down to eat with Hermione. Harry struck up conversation by asking, "What time are they getting here today?" "Afternoon sometime I suppose." "Alright then. Well we get a little time to our selves until they come then." "Yeah I think I like that," Hermione said smiling. They cleared the table and went to tidy up the house a bit.

The doorbell rang. "Their here Harry!" called Hermione. "Coming replied Harry." They opened the door and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. "Hey everyone," Harry said. "Ello Harry!" Ron greeted. "Oh Harry I love this house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It is just wonderful! Glad to see that your parents had excellent taste." Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hug and shoved another cake into Hermione's hands. Fred and George said hello and walked in to examine the house. Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a hug and went to look around the house also. Harry could tell that they all had the same thing on their mind, "His parents were killed here." And he was right. Fred all of a sudden asked,"So Harry, your parents were killed here?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the dinning room and slapped him on the side of the head with her purse. Then George added, "Sorry mum, we just wanted to know. So Harry did they?" Mrs. Weasley took her purse and hit George on the back of the head too. "Yeah they did guys." Mrs. Weasley quickly added "Alright enough of that." Hermione piped up and said, "You all should feel free and look around the house. It is a great place." Mrs. Weasley was already ahead of that. "How was the first night here?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione glances at each other and then Harry replied with, "It was great. Its like I have been here all my life."

After the tours of the house Mrs. Weasley fixed some dinner and served it. "Oh and Harry dear I forgot to tell you, Charlie and Lupin might stop by later on. I told them about the house and all and they really want to see it. Percy is busy right now with some things and Bill wanted to spend time with Fluer until she goes to her parent's house for a few weeks." "That's great. By the looks of it you made enough food to feed us for a year." Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Ron stifled a laugh and Mrs. Weasley continued. "Oh Harry you are Skin and bones. You need to keep your weight up. Here take these potatoes." Mrs. Weasley put another giant scoop of potatoes on his plate.

About an hour and half later Lupin arrived and shortly after so did Charlie. "Hello Harry. Good to see you again," he paused and continued. "Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit. When I used to come here to see your parents they always kept the place clean and now looks like it is no different." Harry told him thanks and that he was glad he came. Charley came through the door. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again!" he went over and gave him a pat on the back and then went to give Hermione a hug. Their once little love house that was just Hermione and Harry's earlier was now filled with people talking and greeting each other. Charley did the same thing as everyone else had when they had arrived. He surveyed the house but Harry knew that he understood not to ask or say anything like George and Fred had. The rest of the night was spent just talking with Ron and then Lupin told them a few stories about his parents that he surprisingly never had herd before. Sometime around 11:15ish they all left. Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to leave and he wanted to know what Harry and Hermione did when they were all alone. But Harry thought that he and Cho Chang might even do the same thing. Hermione and him bed their farewells and promised to keep in touch. Hermione and he were extremely tired. Hermione fell asleep on the couch. Harry thought that she looked to cute and precious to move so he went and got a pillow and some blankets to put over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, whispered he loved her, and went upstairs to bed. In bed he just layed down for a minute to think about everything. If Hermione died the next day and he never got a chance to show her EVERYTHING about how he felt for her, would he be able to live with himself? Well right now he had everything he wanted, and that was Hermione's love. Just as he whispered to himself he would never let anything happen to her, he fell asleep.

Hermione woke up this morning and found the blankets that Harry had put over her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep when she wanted to lye down for a minute. She took her blankets wrapped around her and went up stairs to be with Harry. She walked in silently. He was still sleeping and with his glasses on too. She took them off and went to lie next to him. When she was with him she was on a dream cloud and she always felt like she was safe no matter what. She also for a brief minute thought about voldermort. He was still out there and causing more destruction day after day. She knew that Harry would one day after he finds the horcruxes that he would have to face Lord Voldermort again and from there his fate would be determined. Afterwards she kissed Harry on the forehead and went downstairs to fix some food.

Harry woke up about 5 minutes later from a smell of bacon that filled the air. He went downstairs, gave Hermione a kiss and sat down at the table to ear some breakfast. When they went to clean an owl flew in threw the window and dropped a letter. It was from Ron. It said that he wanted to come over and stay there for a few days while Bill and Fleur were at the burrow. Harry quickly wrote a reply that said of course and to come later on tonight. He sent it with Pig back to Ron. Hermione left to go take a shower. Harry waited a few minutes and then went up after her. He opened the door to the bathroom and took off his clothes to join her. When he opened the curtain Hermione let out a short little shriek and cried, "Harry! What are you doing?" "Joining you in the shower? Common, after Ron gets here we won't get to spend as much time together in peace." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Harry." The two kissed a little bit longer and then finished the shower. They then decided to go take a walk around the neighborhood. They really hadn't gotten to see what was around there. They walked hand in hand in the town. It was so peaceful. There were a few stores around there. But whenever someone saw them walking the just stopped and stared at him and he herd a few whispers. Around 2 or so they stopped and ate a picnic lunch next to a little river under a willow tree. "Oh Harry isn't this so grand?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of a sandwich. Hermione continued, "It reminds me of one of our first dates and how we would sneak off to the lake at Hogwarts." Harry finished his bite of some carrot cake. "Yeah it is really nice here. And it does remind me of Hogwarts." He paused and thought about Hogwarts. He had great times there and most of his memories were there. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then caught on to what he was thinking about. "You miss it there don't you? The dormitory, Great Hall, quidditch?" "Yeah I do," he replied. "We did have great times there. Always something new happening there every year." Harry thought about his last year there. Dumbledore was killed by Snape and one day he hoped to defeat Snape too. The day that came he would feel a lot better. "You know," Harry started. "Ron and I should go play quidditch later. Ron and I haven't played for at least a year." Hermione smiled. "Yeah you should. Where is your fire bolt anyway?" Harry knew she knew where it was. She was just encouraging him. "It's in the closet outside of the bedroom. You know that perfectly well." Hermione stifled a giggle and so did Harry even though nothing was that funny. When they stopped, Harry asked, "What time do you reckon it is?" "Well it should be around 4 or so. I guess we should probably go back and get ready for Ron." Yeah we should." They packed up their things and headed back to the house.

The doorbell rang and Harry went to get it. He opened it and there stood Ron. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again. Thanks for letting me stay there. I don't think I could stand to be there with that Fleur and Bill and Percy who was coming home for a bit today." "Hi Ron! It's no problem. We really haven't been seeing much of each other lately anyway." Ron came in, dropped his stuff down and sat on the couch. "So Harry, how is it….. You know, here with Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron may have still been a little jealous that it was Hermione and him that got married instead of Hermione and himself. But he had Cho Chang now so who really knew. "It's great. It really is. So peaceful and just…..great." "Well I would think it is. Being home with mum all the time is just plain annoying after a while." Hermione walked in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up Harry's attempt to make some cake. "Hello Ron. Glad you came." Ron stared at her for a second and then continued, "Hi Hermione. Yeah I'm glad I did. Was just telling Harry I couldn't stand to be around with Fleur, Bill and Percy and with mum." Hermione laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. I know that I had to learn to be nice to her but I still don't really like her." They all gave a laugh to that. Harry asked, "So Ron how is Cho?" "She is fine. If you don't mind, She is going to stop by tomorrow. We are going out." "Er-It's Ok. I don't mind, really." "Ok if you say so." Afterwards the 3 just sat around catching up things the 3 of them stayed up late talking. It was like they were back at Hogwarts again.

When Harry and Hermione went to go up to bed that night, Ron looked at Harry with a grin and started raising his eyebrows up and down. Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. Hermione turned and saw this and then went over and hit Ron over the back of the head and yelled "RON!" Harry was laughing so hard that when she grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs he tripped and fell down about 5 stairs. Harry was still somewhat laughing but Hermione's look of anger was now worried ness. "Harry!" she called. "Harry, are you OK?" She rushed over to Harry's side. His laughter now was dieing out. He felt a shot of pain run through what felt like his leg. He started clutching it because the pain now was just ringing through it and staying there. Ron now realized something was wrong. "Harry what is it?" Hermione now looked even more worried. "Harry, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Harry couldn't answer. The pain started to take over. "Harry what is it?" Hermione's voice kept cracking and she was asking over and over again what it was. Harry finally managed to get out, "My-Er-Leg!" Ron asked, "Harry, can you move it?" "No-It hurts to-bad." Hermione piped out, "Harry do we need to take to the hospital?" "No-I-don't-think-so." Hermione looked to Ron and said, "Ron, grab Harry's arm and put it around your neck. I'll take his other arm and we'll help take him to the couch." "Alright I guess." Harry didn't want to move though. He thought if he did he might faint. "Please don't" Harry muffled. "Harry we need to," replied Hermione. "On the count of 3," said Ron. "One, Two, Three!" Ron hoisted Harry's right arm over his neck and Hermione lifted his left side. Harry let out a cry of pain. "I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said. "But your hurt and we need to get you somewhere better then the landing of the floor." "Well right now I would have liked it better!" Hermione ignored this remark. "Alright Harry," she started, "Keep the one leg in the air and we will help you hop to the couch." "Yeah sure, let's just hurry OK?" "Alright Ron are you ready?" "Yeah I guess." They helped off the landing of the stairs and over to the couch. Harry was wincing almost the whole time. When they got him there Hermione went to get some pillows from upstairs. "I think it's broken," He told Ron. "Well I'm sure that Hermione knows some spell or something that can fix it." Hermione came downstairs as he said this. "I'll see what I can do. Harry just a warning; I'm going to lift your leg so I can get these pillows underneath." She also put a few to hoist him up a bit. She started looking at the leg. "You know Harry; I don't think that I can heal it. I know spells for fixing simple things but not this. I think we will need to call a doctor and have him take a look." "Great," he said softly. "I'll go look in the phone book." She hurried off to the kitchen. Ron piped up, "So..." "So what the bloody hell just happened?" asked Harry. He couldn't quite place what happened. "Well, er- You had started up the stairs for bed and I made some motions. Then Hermione came over and smacked me on the head and you started laughing. Then you tripped and fell." "That was stupid wasn't it?" "No not really. I mean, it was funny and you weren't paying attention." "If it really was funny then why weren't you laughing too?" "Because if I did I think that she might have hit me harder or something." Harry had another wince of pain ring through his leg. "Yeah that's true I guess." Just then Hermione came back. "I called a doctor who has an office in town. He said he would be over in a little bit." "What the heck's a doctor?" asked Ron. Harry found this somewhat amusing. Ron didn't have any experience with muggles and often was puzzled whenever Hermione and himself talked about muggle things or used them. "It's a person who is in the medical area who are basically like healers. Except that they don't use magic and are trained to do things without it." "Oh." Hermione turned to Harry. "How badly is your leg hurting you?" "It's hurting pretty badly." "Oh Harry I'm sorry. If I hadn't tried to pull you up the stairs you wouldn't have hurt yourself." "Hermione it's not your fault. I was laughing and wasn't paying attention. Please don't blame your self." Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "But…" she was interrupted b Harry again. "It is not your fault. Now please don't argue it otherwise." "Alright," she said quietly. Harry gave her a little kiss. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Hermione went to answer it. "Hi my name is Doctor Smith," the man said. "Hi sir," Hermione said greeting him. The man looked like he was in his 30's. "I am sorry to call you so late but…" "It's Ok. Now you said you had someone who hurt their leg?" "Yes." She led his over to Harry. "This is my husband Harry. He fell down the stairs and we think he broke it." He set down a bag he was carrying. "Hello," Harry said. "Hello Harry. Now if you don't mind I need to roll the jean leg up and take a look at your leg." "Ok." Ron stood there quiet and watched the man as if he was a murderer. When he rolled up the jean leg Harry let out a cry of pain. "Sorry," said the doctor. He started to poke around the leg. Harry kept letting out cries of pain. He examined it some more and then said, "Yes I am pretty sure it is broken. It felt like I could feel a bone misplaced." Hermione asked, "What can you do for it?" "I think that it will need to be put in a cast and will be on crutches for a while. I'll run out to my car and grab a pair of crutches and brace." He came back a few minutes later with an ace wrap and some crutches. Harry told him how tall he was so he could adjust them for his use. When he put the ace wrap on Harry was basically squeezing Hermione's hand the whole time because he kept have to lift his leg up slightly to twist it around. "Thank you," Hermione said. "No problem. Now I want him in my office in a few weeks to get a full view of his keg and everything." He walked out and drove off. "Well it looks like I'm useless for a while," said Harry. "You'll be fine," Ron said. "I'll go get a few blankets and another pillow so you can sleep here tonight. And here is a pill he said to take for the pain. You can take a few if your leg is really bothering you in this next week of so." "It is late," Ron said. "I'm going to go to bed. Night," he called. "Goodnight," he called after. He then took the pill that Hermione gave him. Hermione then came down and put some blankets on him. "Thanks," Harry told Hermione as she put them on him. "No problem," She told him. "Now if you need anything tell me and I will help you. No need trying to get them yourself just yet." "Thanks. I don't think that I can stand to move yet anyway." "I am going to stay down here tonight, just in case you need anything." Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. You don't need to but OK." "Yes I do Harry," she told him. "Alright yeah you do." "Let's get some sleep. It's late." Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "I love you," he told him. "I love you too." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. His leg still bothered him but it would go away. He then fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning with the pain throbbing in his leg again. He figured that the little pill must have worn off. He reached over to the little lamp table next to the couch to grab his glasses. Looking over he saw there was Hermione, asleep in the arm chair that she had pulled up next to the couch. She had gotten a pillow and a blanket for herself too. He tried to see the clock but it was out of his view. His stomach growled so he figured it couldn't be too much longer until Ron woke up. He knew Hermione was tired last night and would probably sleep for a while longer yet. Until then he would just have to lay on the couch with his throbbing leg. The Daily Prophet came in through the mail opening and landed on the coffee table. He picked it up and started reading it. It was basically the same old same old. No new deaths had been reported and all that people could talk about was how an owner of a store in diagon ally had tried to sneak glasses of butterbeer out of the three brook sticks.

About 15 minutes later Ron came down the stairs. "Hiya Har," "Shhhh! Hermione's still sleeping. Whisper OK?" "Oh. Sorry about that. Sure. So how's your leg?" Harry looked at it for a brief second and then replied with, "How do you think a broken leg feels?" "Well I hurt mine back in our 3rd year and it does hurt tons." "You're exactly right. Hey, what time is it?" "Er- it's about 10:15." "Ok thanks." His stomach then gave a growl loud enough for Ron to hear. "You want to breakfast mate?" "Yeah that would be great. But can you even cook?" Harry had known Ron for about 8 years and not once had he scene Ron cook anything. Except the one time when he tried to make a chocolate cake with a recipe he found, and that had ended up exploding and covering Mrs. Weasley's kitchen in chocolate and who knows what else. "Sure I can. I've been practicing a little bit when mum isn't around. Now what do ya want?" "Er- how about muffins?" "That sounds good to me. They'll be done in a jiffy." Ron disappeared into the kitchen. He lay there listening to Ron trying to find all the cooking utensils. It took him about 5 minutes to find where the bowls and silverware were. When he was laying there he herd a little rustle. He looked over and saw Hermione rubbing her eyes. "Good-morning," Harry said. She looked over. "Good-morning," she replied. She got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the couch next to Harry. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright, but my leg is bothering me again." "I'll go get you a few pain killers in the kitchen. Wait a second, what is that noise in the kitchen?" "It's Ron. He's cooking breakfast." "Ron? Cooking? Can he cook?" "I'm not sure. He said he can. But I doubt it." "Well in that case maybe I'll wait to go in there. _Accio pain killers!_" The pain killers flew from the kitchen. Ron was now starting to whistle a tune. "Here take these. It'll help." "OK. Do you reckon that we should order something for breakfast?" "Not yet. We'll wait till we see whatever he's making is done." Hermione lay down next to Harry and they watched TV. About 10 minutes later they herd Ron yell, "Breakfast is served!" Harry looked at Hermione and then called back, "Bring it out here why don't ya?" "Ok Harry!" Ron then came through the door with a plate of muffins. Harry was quite surprised. They actually looked normal. Hermione was impressed too. She then said, "Wow Ron, I didn't know you had it in you to cook!" Harry added, "Yeah I didn't know either." They both took a muffin off of the plate. They both took a bite into it. Then Harry just got the nastiest taste in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and Hermione did the same. Ron quickly said, "You two just tried a blueberry." Harry asked, "What was in there? It tasted like vomit!" Hermione added, "Sorry Ron but that did taste bad." "Well let's see, I used some batter stuff, an egg, some frozen blue berries, a bit of pepper and salt and few other things that is in my own little ingredient." Harry stared blankly. "Ron, please don't make that again." Ron shrugged. "Alright Harry." "I'll go order us some pancakes," said Hermione. "Then I'll send a letter to the Weasley's and tell them about what happened." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey Harry," Ron asked, "Would it be OK if Cho came over later after our date?" He paused. He hadn't seen Cho since their wedding. "Er- I guess so." "Thanks Harry. I promise it won't be for long."

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Finally some food had arrived. They had gotten some Pancakes and bacon. "I sent an owl to the burrow and told them what happened and that you were just fine. But you know Mrs. Weasley; she'll be sending owls like crazy." "Yeah that's true. I think that the pills are helping now. I'm feeling a little better." "That's great Harry." Ron then finished his giant bite of pancakes and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his and Cho's date. "I'm going to go get you a clean shirt and a comfier pair of pants." "Er- Ok." She went upstairs. Now how badly he wished he was able to get up and move around. Well, he kind of could but the pain would overcome him. He could already tell that for the while he couldn't get up that much he would really hate this whole sitting on the couch thing. Hermione reappeared from upstairs. She tossed him a shirt and he out it on. "Er- Harry you're going to have to sit up so we can take your jeans off." "Yeah I think your right." Hermione propped him up so his back was on back of the couch and his leg was on the coffee table. She used her wand to undo the ace wrap and he tried carefully to pull his jeans off. It took him a bit but he got them off. Harry got his left leg in his old Gryffindor sweat pants. Hermione had to help him get his broken leg in them. "Stop for a minute! You're hurting me!" "I'm sorry Harry but it's the only way. Besides, we almost got them on." Finally he got them on. Just as they did an owl flew and dropped a letter through the mail compartment. Hermione opened it and it read,

_Harry, please take it easy over the next few days! We are all sorry about what happened and hope you get well soon. Lupin will be by later to check on you all. Eat this bred I have baked. It will help. Take care,  
Mrs. Weasley _

"She really is overprotective," Harry told Hermione. "But she is as close to mum I'll ever have." "She just likes to take care of everyone, that's all." Ron came downstairs. "We got a letter from your mum. She's sending Lupin to check on me," Harry said. "Well that's her for ya. Tell Lupin I say Hi. I'm heading off to meet Cho in diagon ally. See you all later!" Ron headed out of the door. "Hermione I forgot to tell you, Ron asked if Cho could come over later on and I said yes." "Er- that's ok I guess. It will give Ron something to do. I'm going to go hop into the shower before Lupin or anyone else gets here." She went off upstairs. When she came down she went and joined Harry on the couch again.

The doorbell rang around 4 or so. Hermione went to answer it. "Hello Lupin," Hermione said as she opened the door. "Hello Hermione, nice to see you again. So where is Harry at?" "He's on the couch in the living room." Lupin went in where Harry was. "Hey Harry, How are you feeling?" "Harry tried to sit up but decided not to when he bumped his leg slightly. "I'm alright. It's just my leg that's hurting me a bit. But I ate some of the bread Mrs. Weasley sent and a few pills so it's a little better now." "Sorry about what happened. The bread really does help. She made me eat a slice after an incident with another werewolf a while ago. Don't ask, long story." "Ok." Hermione asked, "Want anything Lupin?" "No thanks Hermione. Maybe I'll have something a little later on." He turned back to Harry. "If you ever get into a jam again, just send an owl to me or to the burrow. Any one of us will be over to help you out." "Yeah sure thing," Harry answered. "And even now, if you need help just send Hedwig and someone will be here to help." "Thanks Lupin, I'll keep that in mind." "Oh and I almost forgot, I picked up a few things of chocolates on my way here. I thought that you might like a few snacks to munch on." "Thank you Lupin really, I like them." "So what did the doctor say about your leg?" Hermione came and sat in the chair next to the couch and said, "He was positive it was broken. Said to keep the ace wrap on for a while and use the crutches he gave us to help get around. Also take it easy." "Yeah I thought it would be something like that. Well everyone back in the burrow will be happy to know that you are OK. But I wouldn't be surprised to find visitors within the next few days." "Thanks for the tip," said Harry. "It's most likely they will all come eventually." "Yes I most likely will be that way." Hermione who hadn't said anything really asked, "Lupin, has there been any word on….You-know-who?" Lupin paused and replied with, "No new word yet. But all of the members of the order are keeping a close look out for anything new. Any new news we will tell you." "Well that's good. Please do tell us of anything suspicious." Harry just sat there silently for a minute. "Lupin, are you staying at the burrow or what?" "Every now and then I'm at the burrow. If I'm not there I'm just trying to stay on top of anything unusual." Harry nodded his head because he didn't really want to say anything more. He wanted time right now just to be for him and Hermione when Ron wasn't around. "Any way Harry I know that I'm glad your feeling a little better. I should probably go tell the others how you are before they come here themselves. Bye!" "Thanks for coming Lupin. It was nice of you," said Harry. "Yes thanks for coming," Said Hermione. He then left. Harry had to admit, Lupin had always been his favorite defense against the dark arts teachers. He always made sure he was alright and he only had to leave after his 3rd year because his secret that he was a werewolf was out. "Anything I can get you Harry?" asked Hermione. "No, I think I'm all set." "Ok."

They rest of the day was just spent together. Harry had to lie on the couch because he decided that he couldn't bear to really get up. So Hermione joined him. With her in his arms Harry couldn't think of a better way to be spending time with each other. He didn't exactly favor this whole her waiting on him hand and foot thing, but it would have to work for now. He glanced over and looked at the clock. They still had a few hours left of alone time until Ron and Cho came.

It was around 7 when Ron came home with Cho. Hermione and Harry had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch when the door burst open. They had turned to see Ron and Cho making out in the door way. "RON!" Harry had yelled. Hermione had looked just as strucken as he had. Ron had stopped kissing her instantly. Cho turned bright red and turned her head. "Harry, Hermione… I…. Er- thought that you would be somewhere else tonight." Harry just looked at Hermione and then said, "Where I am I going to go? I can't exactly get around at the moment. Besides, I told you it was ok for Cho to come over." "Well I thought you would…well, go upstairs at least." Cho then looked at Hermione and Harry and said quietly, "hi Harry, hi Hermione." "Hello Cho, nice to see you again," replied Hermione. Harry sat there for a second and then said, "hi er- Cho." She blushed a little and then said, "Hi Harry, I herd about your leg. Ron told me about what happened. Hope you feel a little better." "Oh, well thanks." Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush. He had gone out with her for a brief time in his 4th year when he had tried to make Hermione jealous and go out with him. Harry started, "Er- feel free to continue what you were doing." "Why don't we go upstairs Cho?" asked Ron. "Er- alright I guess." The two disappeared up the stair way. "Did he have to do that?" asked Hermione. "I knew he was going to bring her back but I didn't know we would be watching a make out scene." "I know what you're talking about. He told me earlier he would be bringing her back here. Did he expect us to leave our own house so he could be with Cho?" "I think he might have. After all, Ron tends not to make sense sometimes." "Yeah, you're right." There was a shirt pause. Harry could hear the two upstairs giggling and everything. "This is so annoying. I mean common! This is my parent's house that is now ours, and they are upstairs treating it as their love nest!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't he find his own house or something?" Hermione looked at the ceiling, shook her head and said, "I agree. He should get his own place. Why don't we just watch a movie on TV or something?" "Yeah, ok I guess." They turned on the TV and watched a movie. It was some weirdo one that Hermione seemed to enjoy but he didn't care for it that much. But it did however; help drown out the sound of Ron and Cho upstairs. All through the movie he kept thinking about how it was his house now and he shouldn't be taking advantage of his best friend having a house. He couldn't tell Ron that he didn't want him here or he didn't want him and Cho upstairs in the guest room having a date. But how long was he going to be able to stand all this? He figured that he would put up with it for now. If this got any worse then he figured that he would have to tell him what he really thought of all this.

When the movie finished it was sometime around 9. Ron and Cho weren't making any loud noises now. They didn't come back down stairs until around 9:30. When they had walked down the stairs Harry could tell that they both must have sorta forgotten they weren't alone. They had come downstairs kind of stumbling, holding hands and love sick. Him and Hermione were and had been madly in love like that, but they never showed it like that in front of friends. "Well I'll talk to you later Cho," Ron said. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah tomorrow maybe." She turned to Hermione and Harry and said, "Well goodnight. The house really is nice. Feel better soon Harry." "Bye Cho," called Hermione. "Yeah bye Cho, and thanks about my leg." Ron gave her a long kiss good-bye and she left. He came over and sat down in the arm chair. Harry asked, "So how was your date?" "It was nice. We went to the three broomsticks, hung around and then came back here. But she was a little off here. I think she was nervous about this being your parents and now your house and all." Harry muttered to himself, "It sure didn't sound like it to me." "What was that?" asked Ron. "Oh nothing." Hermione then piped up and said, "So you and Cho had a good time?" "Yeah we did have a good time. I might see her again tomorrow too. We're not sure yet." "Well that's good."

They sat together reading the _daily prophet _and watched a little bit more TV before Ron went upstairs to go bed and before they decided to get a little sleep too. "Night!" called Ron. "Night!" called Hermione and Harry in unison. Hermione got Harry some blankets and the pills and a glass of water. "You know," Hermione started, "With your leg broken, how are we going to…." Hermione looked at him, smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "Well, we still can. I don't need both legs do I?" He moved a little closer to Hermione, although they were close as it is. "Well I don't want to hurt you," said Hermione. "But I don't know if I can wait 6 weeks either." "Common on then," Harry said. "What? Do you mean…?" asked Hermione. "Yes I mean what you think you mean. It might hurt a little but we both want to and there is no need to wait 6 weeks because of a broken leg." "Harry!" called Hermione. "Alright, let's do it." Hermione started to take off her blouse and other things while Harry used his wand to remove his ace wrap, jeans and his other items and put the wrap back on. Hermione also used her wand to extend the couch into a bed (why hadn't they done that before?). "Are you ready?" asked Hermione, eyeing and smiling and Harry. "Yeah," replied Harry. She moved herself near him at first. He could tell she wanted to do this but was afraid of hurting him. Then after he kissed her and nodded his head to let her know he was fine, she moved onto him. He started kissing her and she kissed back. At first it was slow but then she finally realized that she wasn't hurting him, (he let her know it too) and they picked up the pace a bit. Harry sat up and Hermione clutched him close to her. He moved slightly, his leg giving a twain, but he didn't pay attention to it. Hermione followed his lead. This was now just a light shining through the cloud. He had been down, Hermione too, because of his leg but this just totally made his spirits (and Hermione's) light up. Hermione and he just kept it like that. She felt so secure, and so did he. Neither one of them wanted a moment like this to end. They had done this before but this time for some reason was different and more passionate. It was just a feeling that overwhelmed them both now. After a while, Hermione finally released herself into his arms. He followed. She gave him passionate kiss and he returned it. Then she collapsed into his grasp and gave a sigh. They now were both smiling. Hermione whispered, "I love you" and Harry told her, "I know, I love you too. And I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, ever." "I know Harry, I know." And they both fell asleep.

The next day Harry awoke and found Hermione in the same place as she was when they fell asleep. He guessed that it was sometime around 9ish. He didn't want to move himself or Hermione quite yet so he decided to lie there. When he had started to go to sleep again he herd, "Bloody Hell!" Hermione and he sat up in an instance. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stair case. Hermione let out a high pitch shriek and Harry yelled too. "RON! Get out!" yelled Hermione. He and Hermione quickly pulled the covers over themselves. "So do you guys do this every night?" "RON, GET UP STAIRS NOW! "Wha…" "UPSTAIRS NOW RONALD WEASLEY!" "I'm goin' I'm goin'" Ron ran upstairs as Hermione threw 2 pillows at him. Ron called from the top of the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt your Er- sex." Harry who was now annoyed with Ron answered, "Yeah Ron, now stay up there till we say you can come down." "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" Hermione who was angry jumped in and said, "Just do it Ron!" "Alright, Alright I'll stay up here." Hermione let out a sigh and fell backwards into Harry's arms. "Oh I'm going to get him, I'll… I'll…" Hermione started complaining. "Calm down a little bit. You're just too mad right now. I'll talk to him later on." Said Harry trying to calm Hermione and himself down."

Hermione and he started to get dressed and put the couch back to order. "You can come down now Ron. It's safe," called Harry. Ron came downstairs dressed, "Listen I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Ron said. Hermione who was still a little worked up said, "Its ok. Now why don't you go into town and get some food." "Alright I will." He left to go outside.

Over the next few days, they received owls from many people about his leg and everything. "They treat it as though I'm in a hospital bed dying," he told Hermione. "They just care about you that's all." Some letters were from the ministry wishing him his best. Others were from people that were in his year at Hogwarts. He even received one from Neville, Seamus and Dean. Of course Mrs. Weasley wrote them almost daily and Lupin wrote too to see how he was doing. Fred and George even wrote a letter and attached was some things from their joke shop.

Lately he had been trying to get around a little on his crutches. He couldn't go anywhere much but it was a start. At first he had to find his balance and learn to keep his leg up. When he did have to get up and use them, it always hurt his leg and sometimes he would bump it on the table and things like that. Once Ron had even accidentally pushed a chair into it at the table. He had then thrown some bread at him.

Also, Ron had been bringing back Cho to their house and going upstairs. He would come down dazed and he could tell they had been snogging. "Does he have to do that?" asked Harry. "Bring her back here almost every night? Can't he take her somewhere different? Cho probably thinks I think she is a freak for her coming back here so much!" "I know. It doesn't bother me much, but this is our house and he just brings her here like a loaf of bread," replied Hermione. "Besides, he said he would only be staying here for a few days or so. Whatever happened to that plan?" "Just let him stay a little while longer." "Alright," Harry said. It was getting late. He had gotten up early to try and master going down the stairs. "I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head upstairs," he told Hermione. "Alright Harry. I am just going to read a little bit of _Hogwarts, a History_. Good-night." "Good-night." He gave her a kiss and headed up the stairs. He hated doing this. He had to hold the crutches in one hand, and then hop up the stairs and use the other hand to grasp the rail. When he finally made it to his room he just plopped down and fell asleep thinking about how long Ron would be staying there.

Harry got up the next morning to find Hermione curled up in ball sleeping next to him. He gave her a soft gentle kiss, grabbed his crutches and headed for the hallway. The clock read 11:00 PM. Wow he thought, I really slept in today. He started hobbling to the stairway. As he passed Ron's bedroom (The guest room that now was basically Ron's) he realized that him too was still sleeping. He figured that Cho must have done him in last night. Again, he took his crutches in one hand and hopped down the stairs trying to do it quietly and carefully. It took him about 5 minutes every time he did this, but he had to get around. He put his crutched back under his armpits and hobbled down the landing. Just as he got near the couch, his left crutch slipped on Ron's shoe. Unaware, he kept going and then lost control of the crutches and fell to the ground with them. His leg was now just filled with pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he made a thump when he hit the floor. He herd Hermione call, "Harry is that you?" She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Harry lay there clasping his leg and moaning. Hermione got to the landing and saw him on the floor. "Harry! Are you ok?" she cried. She hurried over to him to help him up. "Wait, just give me a minute. I'll be ok." Ron, who was now aware of everything, came down the stairs half awake and muttered, "What's going on? I was in the middle of a dream where I had just won a pie eating contest and won a life time supply of Ice cream!" Harry, who could now talk told him and Hermione, "My crutch got caught in Ron's shoe, I lost control, and I fell." "Here let me help you," Hermione told him. She grabbed his right arm and helped lift him up. He let himself put half of his weight on Hermione and let her help him to the couch. "You said your crutch got caught in Ron's shoe?" asked Hermione. "Yeah," he replied as he started rubbing his leg ever so lightly. Ron who was now somewhat awake and was aware of what happened said, "Oh, sorry about that mate. I guess I was so tired last night that I just threw my shoes somewhere." "Here ya go, you can go throw them somewhere else," Harry said as he took his pair of shoes and flung them at Ron. He looked at Hermione; she looked as though she was going to punch Ron in the face like she had done to Malfoy in their 3rd year. That had been a happy moment. But she obviously restrained herself and just said to Ron, "Well next time don't leave them where Harry can trip on them!" "Sorry Hermione, Harry, I just was tired that's all. And I will put them away next time." "Alright then," Hermione stated.

Hermione then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and she made Ron come. He guessed that she was going to give him a lesson for a punishment of making him trip. The daily prophet had come and was lying at the door. He didn't feel like moving yet so he took out his wand and said, "_Accio Daily Prophet."_ He started reading it and flipping through it. There was still no new news on anything that had to do with Voldermort. But, like Lupin had said, if they found out anything new him and Hermione would be the first to know. He set the paper down and turned on the TV. Ron was still somewhat amused by the TV. He didn't know exactly how the people from the news and everything else appeared when they clicked a button. Hermione had to explain to him that with special cameras and other equipment and satellites, the pictures were transferred into the TV and its cords and stuff.

"Harry! Breakfast!" called Hermione. "You want me to bring it out there?" "Er- I'll be there in a minute." He got up despite of the throbbing and made his way into the kitchen. It was a decently big area. It had the basic Kitchen appliances, and island and an area to eat. It was big enough for the Weasley's and themselves to eat at. It smelt like she had made pancakes. "So you made pancakes?" asked Harry. "Yes I did. And I tried to teach Ron. I think that he will be able to actually get the right ingredients in it now." Ron brought over the plate and said, "Yeah Harry I can sorta cook now! So what kind do you want? We have blueberry, plain and chocolate chip." "Uh, I'll take a chocolate chip and a plain," he replied. "Alrighty then. More blueberry for me." He sat down next to Harry and started eating. Hermione came over and sat next to Harry and took the same he had. "We'll let Ron eat the blueberry. I think then he will be happier," Hermione told him. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan." They continued to eat their pancakes and then cleaned up.

After they had all gotten cleaned and sat down they herd a knock on the door. "Who would that be?" asked Hermione. "I don' know. I'll get it though," Harry told her. He went to the door and answered it. There stood Fred and George. "Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised. Hermione got up and came over to the door too. "Hiya Harry! Nice to see ya again!" Fred said "we came by to see ya and Hermione and see how ya were doin'" George continued onto Fred's sentence. "Come in," Harry told them as he moved aside. The twins walked in. "Well I see that ya are up an' about now. Lupin said that you were in pretty much a lot of pain when he came to see you," Fred told him. "Yeah I'm feeling a better now. I have been trying to learn to use these crutches and stuff. Although, I did trip this morning on Ron's shoe and fall," Harry told them. George then asked, "Where is the rascal anyway?" asked George. His question was answered when he herd Ron say, "Hey Harry, who's at the door?" Ron came from upstairs into the living room. He stopped when he saw Fred and George and said, "What are you guys doing here?" The twins ran over to him. Fred grabbed his head and then they both gave him a noogie. "Hey! Cut that out! Common guys!" Ron called. "We're just messing with ya. Don't have anyone to bug at home now," George told him. They stopped and went and plopped onto the couch. Ron fell onto the floor. Harry and Hermione came into the room. Ron picked himself off the floor. "So you like it here?" Fred asked. "I know I sure would if I had a girl and a house to myself." He raised his eyebrows and nudged Harry in the ribs." "How's the business been at the joke shop?" asked Hermione. "It's been great," replied George. "Of course all the Hogwarts students come there on their hogsmead visits. The popular item we have been really selling is something we call the Weasley wizzer fizzer." They three of them paused and asked "What is that?" Fred pulled out what looked like a cookie. He then said, "It's our newest thing. It looks like a cookie right?" They all nodded their heads. "Well when you eat it, it tastes like one too. But then your mouth starts foaming and you start drifting off the ground and whirling in the air." Ron looked amazed and even Hermione did too. "Wow awesome!" Ron said as he went to examine it. "You betcha!" George said handing it to him. Lot's have been buying them. Word is that Filtch has even tried to ban people from visiting our shop and if they did they would be suspended. But of course, too many come and they can't suspend them all." "Can you demonstrate it?" asked Harry. "Sure we can!" they said in unison. Fred used his wand and made a rat appear. They fed it the cookie and the rat ate it eagerly. And, just as they had said, the rat's mouth started foaming. They all looked at interested. Fred and George were gleaming with pride. Then the rat floated into air. Its leg's were squirming trying to get back to the ground. Also, its mouth had stopped foaming. The rat of course was now whirling back and forth through air. It then after about a minute, went back onto the table. "It doesn't even harm it," Fred told Hermione reassuringly. "That was Brilliant!" Ron said. "Yeah defiantly!" Harry added. Hermione even managed to tell them it was pretty good. "You know Harry, Mum has been talking about you a lot. Hermione too. She will say things like, "Oh I hope his leg is feeling better" or "I hope that he and Hermione are happy and things like that," George told them. "Yeah well your mum has to know that everyone is alright." "Hey Ron, How's Cho?" asked George. "Er- she's fine. Same as we have always been. She has come here a few times even." "Ooooooooooo," they twins said in unison again. "Shut up guys!" Ron yelled. "How about you Harry? You and Hermione been "happy" lately?" asked Fred. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Well I take it they won't say what they do here."

They all talked and listened about new joke shop pranks and everything. Fred and George were really in the business by the sound of it. "We have to be careful when working on new things at the house though," they told them. "Mum doesn't like it much." A few hours later they twins decided they would get back to the joke shop. "Well glad to see you're doing alright Harry," George told him as they got ready to leave. "And if Ron leave's any more shoe's out, just tell us and we'll take care of him" They said good-bye and then spent the rest of the hanging around the house.

Over the next 2 weeks, fall was defiantly approaching. When October came, it turned cold and you couldn't go outside without wearing a coat. But it was still just warm enough where you could go outside. He had now mastered the art of going up stairs and getting around on his crutches. Ron hadn't been bringing Cho over as much, which pleased him. It was mid afternoon and they had all been playing poker and wizard's chess when their phone rang. "I'll get it!" Ron said jumping up. "No!" shouted Hermione and Harry in unison. Last time he had used a phone was when he called Harry at the Dursley's. "Why can't I get it?" Ron asked. "Because last time you were yelling and you have only used one once before," Harry told him. "I'll go get it," Hermione said standing up and heading into the kitchen. She talked for a while and then came back in. "Who was that?" asked Harry. He had an idea. No once called them unless it was Hermione's parents. "It was my parents. They want me to come and see them. I haven't really seen or talked to them since the wedding." "Are you going to go? "Yes. Really want to see them." "Am I coming too?" "Well, I think they wanted just me. Because then I'll get to spend some time with them. Besides, we're going there for thanksgiving and you'll see them then." "But, I'm gonna miss you. And who's going to stay here?" Ron looked over and said, "I'll be here Harry!" "True, Ron will be here in case you need anything. But, I'm gonna miss you too. I just don't want to make you go see my parents because I am going." "Yeah I guess that makes sense," Harry told her. "And… you might want to start trying to figure out what the last horcruxes are." There was a moment of pause and then, "Yeah I guess I do need to maybe work on that. When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow afternoon. I'd dissaperate there but I don't want to make my parents feel too unconformable with me using magic too much now that we are overage. That's why I am borrowing a car from the ministry and driving." "How long are you staying?" Harry didn't want Hermione to leave. He would then be here alone with Ron. "I'll be there for about a week. But I promise to write or call." "You bet you will," he told Hermione as she came and sat down with him. "Well I'm going to go start packing." She then headed upstairs to the bed room. "What are ya going to do for a week Harry?" asked Ron. "Dunno. We can find something I bet."

Dinner that night was just Harry and Hermione. But that was ok because it was his last night with her before she had to leave. Ron had gone over to Cho's for once. After dinner he and Hermione watched a movie that they had rented. They had the lights down low and they had turned the bed into a couch once again. But they weren't making the mistake that they had made last time when they had the couch as a bed. He even thought Hermione was still paranoid with that incident. They had rented Hitch. It was something that Hermione had picked out. But he had to admit, it was alright. When it ended they laid together and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Ron came home around 11:10 and went straight to bed. They went up shortly after.

In bed he just laid there holding Hermione in his arms. He could tell that she didn't exactly want to leave him tomorrow but she wanted to go see her parents. She was right with him, lying back in his arms. Before they had fallen asleep, Harry put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Hermione turned around and did the same to his arms. They exchanged one last kiss. Hermione fell asleep with Harry holding her tight.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time. His guess was that it was something about her leaving though. For a while they didn't say anything to each other and just lied there. Because if either of them were going to say anything, it was probably going to be about her leaving this afternoon. Their peace was broken after Hermione said, "Harry, I hate to get up but I have to finish packing." She looked up at him. "Yeah, I understand. Why don't I go fix some breakfast?" "That would be nice." They both got up and Harry headed down for the kitchen as she headed for her suitcase.

Downstairs Harry got out some eggs, ham, and milk. He decided that he would cook some Omelets. He decided that if Ron didn't like him, he could just have some cereal if he hadn't eaten all of it already. Ron came downstairs just as he had said this. It was around quarter to noon. "Mornin'," Ron muttered as he came and sat down at the table. "Do you like omelets?" Harry asked as he quickly added some ham into in pan. "Not really, mum's tried making them before and they weren't exactly the greatest." He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Cherrio's out of it. "You know, I never tried this cereal before until I came here. It's quite good actually." He went and took a spoon and a bowl. "Where is Hermione? Is she upstairs packing still?" Ron asked as he took a big bite out of the bowl. "She's upstairs packing," he said kind of quietly. "That's what I thought. I could hear someone moving around in there." "Yeah that's her. She'll be leaving soon." He quickly turned over the eggs and sprinkled some seasoning on them. Hermione came downstairs about 5 minutes later. "It smells good down here! What are you cooking?" she asked. "Omelets." "Oh that sounds great!" She went and sat at the table next to Ron. Ron was now slopping his cereal everywhere trying to get the last bits in his bowl. Within a few minutes, the food was done. Hermione got some plates and silverware out. He brought over the plate and shuffled an omelet on her plate. They ate the food not talking much and saying a few words now and then. Ron had finished and went to send an owl to Cho to see if she wanted to do something later on. When they finished Hermione went upstairs to take a shower. Harry took a bath after. He couldn't stand up to take a shower.

It was now 1:30. Hermione and he sat on the couch watching TV before she left. The ministry was going to send a car at 2 (Mr. Weasley put in a word). Harry really didn't want her to leave him here. But he knew that she wanted to have some time to spend with her family and that was what was best he figured. At 2 the car arrived that they had said it would.

Harry and Hermione walked outside onto the porch. The car was shiny and silver. Ron came out to say good-bye too. Hermione set down her bags. "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you here for a week or so," Hermione told him. "It's alright; I understand that you want to see your parents and spend time with them." "Thanks for understanding." She gave him a little kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much though! Don't think I won't be thinking about you when I'm there because I will." She leaned into his arms. "I know Hermione; I'm going to miss you so much too. And I'll be thinking about you." There was a slight pause. "Have a good trip Hermione," Ron told her. "Thanks Ron." She paused for a minute again and then told Harry, "Well I probably should get going. I promise to call or write or something at least once or twice." "Yes, please do. I want to know how your doing." She got up and picked up her bags and took them to the car. Harry followed. "Well, I guess that I'm off. I'll miss you lots and I Love you." "I love you too." They gave into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. "Bye!" called Ron and Harry. "Bye!" she called back. As she drove down the drive way he gave her a last wave and Ron did the same. The car drove out of site.

Harry went back inside the house along with Ron. They both went over and sat on the couch. They didn't really say anything to each other for a while. Then Harry asked, "Are you going out with Cho tonight?" "Dunno'. I'm waiting for an owl from her." "That means I'll probably be here by myself tonight then." "Well that's alright. I'm sure you can find something to do. Besides, gives you some time to think about….well, you know." "Yeah I guess it does. But right now I don't want to get all caught up in this whole horcrux thing. I just want to be able to live my life right now." "I understand mate. You have always had to think and deal with You-know-who and other things." A few minutes later an owl flew and dropped the letter through the mail return. Ron went and got it and read it. "Well, it looks life you will be here by yourself tonight. Cho and I are going to go out and do something. Sorry to leave ya here." "It's alright. Maybe I'll just hang out and watch some TV or something. Maybe read a few things."

Ron left the house that night around 6. Harry ordered some pizza and pop and watched TV. He also turned on the news to see what was new. There was nothing on, just the same old things. A bank robbery, Detroit lions lost another football game, sports and the weather. He flipped it off after it was done and tried to clean up a little bit. Wasn't the easiest thing so he just used his wand to throw things away and placed the leftovers in the fridge for later on. Man how bored he was. With Hermione, everyone minute he had something to do and not a moment really went to waste. He went upstairs and opened his trunk. In there he found a photo album filled with pictures of his parents, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore. He took it onto the bed and started flipping through it.

The first picture was one of ones with his parents standing outside their house with each other. The moving pictures smiled and waved at him. He hadn't looked at this book in while. The house still looked like it did now but it had more vines going up it. He turned to the next page. This page had a picture of Sirius. Harry stared at it for a while. He didn't know how long it was but it was a while. Sirius looked just as he did before he died. But in this one his hair wasn't as dirty as it had been and he had some cleaner clothes on. Below was a picture of him with Sirius. It had been taken at the burrow some time in his 5th year. They were both smiling and Sirius's arm was on his shoulder. Across from that was a picture of no other then, Dumbledore.

At this one Harry looked at it forever. Dumbledore looked as old as he had when Harry had seen him for the last time, but in this one he looked younger. He still had his long silver beard and was wearing his hat with the crescent moons and his spectacles. Dumbledore had been a father figure to Harry, next to Sirius. He always made sure that he had been protected and was safe no matter what. Plus he had learned many things about Voldermort from him. The night he was killed by Snape, was a moment he would never forget. He had peen paralyzed and under his invisibility and watched it all happen.

Both of them had been the only father type figure he had growing up. Sirius had been his godfather and always cared about him. He had written him, used the fireplace in the common room and did whatever he could for Harry. The one night at the ministry had been tough and even entering his 6th year; he wanted him to be there still.

There were other pictures of them and even a few of Lupin in there. He looked at that for almost the whole rest of the night. Before he went to bed he read a quidditch book on famous players on the London team. He went to bed that night before Ron came home. Wondering about what life would be like today if Dumbledore and Sirius had been alive.

Over the next few days, Harry just hung around the house. He didn't really have anything to do so he mostly read a few books that he had stacked up. Ron wasn't home that much. The night that he looked at the photo album, Ron didn't even come home that night. He walked through the door the next morning wearing the same clothes he had the day before and was a mess. He had just told Harry, "I Er- went to go see if there was any bagels downtown." Harry had just nodded and said, "Sure" and let him go upstairs to get some sleep. He talked to Lupin and he said that lately he was staying at the Weasley's because some of the werewolf's had been fighting with him. But not to worry and he was alright. Also said that Bill and Fleur went apartment hunting and that they probably weren't going to On Wednesday night the phone rang before he was going to bed. He knew who that was right away and reached quickly for the phone at the bedside table. "I'm getting it!" he called to Ron. Ron had obviously been coming to answer it and herd him mutter "oh man!" Harry answered it and said, "Hello?" "Harry? It's me!" A smile spread across his face. "Hey, how are you? I miss you so much!" Harry asked her as he straightened himself up. "I'm good. I would be better if you were here by my side though." She sighed. "I miss you lots too." "How's your parents house?" "It's great. Really, it is. My parents were so happy to see me. We went to the movies, visited some old family friends and some other things." "Sounds like you're having fun." "I am. But what have you been doing?" "Nothing really, it's been really dull." There was a short pause. "When are you coming home?" asked Harry. "I'll be here till Sunday and should be home in the afternoon." "That long?" "Yes Harry, I'm sorry. I really do want to see you again though. My parents told me to tell you hi and give you their best wishes." "Tell them I say hi too and thanks." Ron came and asked, "Who is it?" He mouthed Hermione and Ron walked away. "Well, I called to tell you good night." "You did?" "Well, it is 11:30. Why else would I be calling? Never mind don't answer that." "Alright I won't." "Good-night Harry." "Good-night." They both hung up the phone.

On Saturday he decided to tag alone with Cho and Ron when they went out. He didn't have anything else to do. Ron had offered too. They apparated and met Cho in Hogsmead. She was a little surprised to see him at first. She had blushed. "Hey Cho how are you?" Ron called as he got near her. "Hi Ron," she had said. "I brought Harry along today, if that's ok. Hermione's away visiting her parents." "No that's fine. So where do you want to go today?" Then Ron and she had a discussion about what to do with their Saturday. Finally they settled on visiting Honey Dukes and then going shopping for some things. Harry thought that there he could buy Hermione some honey sweets and some of the chocolate that she liked. That way she could get it as a present when she came home. Ron had bought some honey sweets too along with some dark chocolate bars and peppermint bark. Afterwards Ron and Cho were going to go have a picnic and he decided that he would just go wander around for a while. He didn't exactly feel like watching those two feed each other and then start making out.

He set off down the little stoned street. All the same shops were still there. All except the old joke shop that was there before Fred and George opened theirs. He decided he would first go see Fred and George while he had nothing else to do. He hobbled into the shop that had some people in there. They say him come in and Fred came over and greeted him at once. "Hey Harry what are you doing here?" asked Fred. "Just came by to see how business was. Tagged along with Ron and Cho but they're off on a date." Fred quickly called to George who was ringing up a customer, "I'll be back in a few. Gonna go "accidentally" run into Ron on his date with Cho." "Bring one of the little camera things too and tape it!" He tossed him a little button that was a camera. He fastened it on. "Where are they at?" asked Fred. "Er- down at the pond. But I don't think he'll…" "He never does but we need some blackmail. See ya later Harry!" He ran out of the door. George finished up and came to talk to him. "So where is Hermione?" "She's visiting her parents. She's coming home tomorrow though." "I see. Well, while you're here I'll show you were everything is. We re-arranged it a bit since you've been here." George showed Harry new editions and even saw the Weasley Fizzer wizzers which were half way gone. He picked a few deciding that he would give Ron a few because he was so amazed with them when the showed them. "You're in luck Harry! I'll let ya get them free. You're friends of ours and we give discounts." "You don't have to do that." "Well I'm gonna." He went and rang up a customer who was buying some fizzer wizzers and some other things. Fred then came back looking like he ran. "I went and "bumped" into Ron on his date. I caught some of it on tape too. Then when they were snogging I went up to him, sat down and just started talking to him. Then he started shooting spells at me and hit me with some cookies," Fred said taking off the camera. "I ran then and captured a few last shots." "Nice one brother!" George called over. "Well I'm going to get going. Bye!" called Harry as he put the bag on his arm and grabbed his crutches. "Bye Harry!" they had called back.

He started walking to the three broom sticks. He was thirsty and pretty hungry. Inside it was pretty noisy but not as loud as it had been when Hogwarts students all came here. He sat up at the counter and ordered a glass of butter beer and a cinnamon bun. When he was sitting there reading the _daily prophet,_ he herd a familiar voice. He turned at there was Hagrid. "Hagrid?" Harry asked as he spun around. "Harry! Is that you?" He made his way to where he was sitting. "How have ye been? Where's Hermione at?" he gave him a big pat on the back which made him fall backwards slightly. "I've been good. Hermione's off visiting her parents." "What happened to yer' leg? It wasn't anything to do with you-know-who was it?" "No, I just had an accident. Fell down the stairs and broke it." "Hope ye feel better about that." "Are you still keeping up with the order?" "Yup I have. Notin' really going on though." "What about Hogwarts? Is everything alright there? Is…" he was cut off by Hagrid. He was sitting and yet, he was still huge. "Yes everythin's fine. McGonagall has everthin' under control. Ginny's been stoppin' by to say 'Ello and stuff. She's really enjoying her last year there." The owner brought over their drinks and food and they sat and talked for around an hour and a half or so. He told him about how he tagged along with Ron and Cho and how he decided to leave them to their date and he told them all about how the school was being run this year. It was getting near dinner time and he hated to leave Hagrid. "Hagrid, Er- I hate to leave but its getting late and should probably go." Hagrid looked at his watch and said, "Oh wow! Look a' the time. Nice to see ye again 'Arry. Really miss talkin' to ye lot. Bye!" "Bye Hagrid!" He walked out of the three broomsticks and out of sight. Harry went to see if Ron and Cho were still there. They were still sitting even though it was nearly dark. He then apparated back to the house knowing that Ron wouldn't be here till later.

He was right. Ron didn't get home till later on. "Hey Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going back home tomorrow. Talked to mum and she said that Fleur and Bill are gone. Plus I reckon that she wants me back." Harry was actually quite please to hear that Ron was going to go home and not permanently move in with them. "Yeah that's fine Ron." "I'll go tomorrow afternoon." He then walked upstairs and went to bed. Harry didn't question his all of a sudden change in heart and let it go. He sat on the couch for a while and just laid there. He was looking forward to Hermione coming home tomorrow so that he would have her back with him knowing that she was safe. He herd a big THUNK upstairs and knew that Ron must have been trying to get into bed but tripped over his things. He made his way upstairs and peered into Ron's room where Ron was laying on the floor with his face down into the carpet. "Are you alright mate?" he asked him. "I'm fine. Just, sleepy and don't want to move," Ron mumbled as he dragged him up off the floor and slid into bed. "Night," Harry had called as he went towards his bedroom. Everything was so quiet and he liked it better knowing Hermione would be knowing Hermione would be lying next to him tomorrow night.

On Saturday night he had slept really well. He didn't know why but he did. He got up sometime around 10:15 and took his bath, and gotten dressed to go downstairs. Ron had put some of his things down by the door. They didn't eat breakfast but had a brunch. Around 1:30 Ron decided to leave. "How come you decided to go back home?" asked Harry. "I dunno. I guess that I knew that you wanted some time with Hermione and I kinda miss mum's cooking and stuff." "Thanks. Well I'll see ya in a little while then?" "Yeah I think so." They said "bye" and Ron left. He herd the crack and knew that he was gone. Now he only had to wait for Hermione to get home some time today.

3:15, 3:45, 3:57, 4:45. He kept glancing at the clock. It seemed as thought every time he looked at it time didn't move whatsoever. He tried watching TV, reading the paper and even pacing back and forth on his crutches. Finally he settled on keeping the TV. What time was she planning on coming home? Did he hear her right? Around 5:15 Harry was watching TV when he thought he herd a noise. Then the door opened and he herd, "Harry? Are you here?" He turned off the TV and hobbled as quickly as he could toward the door. When he got near it he saw Hermione standing there. "Hermione!" She ran up to him and clenched her arms around him and hugged him. He dropped his crutches and balanced himself so he could hold her tight. "Harry, I'm so happy to see you," she had told him. "I'm so happy to see you too. I missed you so much." He put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Then after a while they looked up at each other and gave each other a long passionate kiss. After that he hugged her again and then picked up his crutches. "Are you going to get your bags now?" he asked her. "Not right now. I'll get them later on." They then again started kissing and hugging each other happy to be reunited after a little over a week. Finally she asked, "Where's Ron at?" "He went back home. I'll tell you more later." They went over to the couch and help each other tight. "So how was your visit?" "It was great spending time with them, but I missed you too much. What did you do?" "Well, yesterday I went into Hogsmead. When I was at the three broomsticks, I ran into Hagrid." "You did? How is he? I haven't talked to him in a while." "He was good. Said everything at Hogwarts was under control and stuff. Also said he misses us. Which reminds me, I got you something." He got up and fetched the candy he had gotten at Honey dukes. "Thanks Harry!" Hermione told him.

After a while they ordered some food and ate a nice quiet dinner alone. She told him how her parents were and that they would go there for thanksgiving. "So Ron left?" she asked Harry. "Yeah, this afternoon. He said that he thought he would give us sometime together and stuff like that." "I didn't think Ron had it in himself to leave here." "Well we never know what Ron is going to do."

After dinner they sat on the couch together just cuddling with each other while he stroked her hair. He held her in her arms and she laid there enjoying it all the same. They kept the lights down low and the TV off. Near quarter to 12 they went upstairs to go to bed. When they had gotten their pajama's on they curled up in bed with each other with the covers on. Harry smiled and thought about how he liked having Hermione with him. Hermione was thinking about the same thing except she was thinking about how he made her feel safe. They both fell asleep holding one another.

The next morning Harry woke up and looked down at Hermione. She woke up then too. "Good-morning," she said sleepily as she turned to face Harry. "Good-morning to you too," he said to her fixing himself up. "Are you hungry? I can go down and fix us something to eat," he told her. "Yeah I am a little. Can we have some muffins?" "Yeah I'll make them. They'll be better then Ron's I promise." They both let out a laugh recalling the muffins Ron had tried to make that tasted like poison. They got up out of bed and went downstairs. Hermione went to fetch the _daily prophet _that was in front of the door and read it while Harry whipped up some blueberry, chocolate chip and strawberry muffins. Then he herd Hermione shout, "Harry! Harry come here quick!" He threw the batter into the oven and hurried into the living room. "What is it? What's wrong?" "It's the Ministry, They've been robbed!" She pointed to the heading on the front page. "Robbed? Who did it? What did they take?" "I don't know. It says here that this morning when some people went into work they said that alarms were going off and the place was a mess. Then the police came shortly." "Any suspects?" "No not yet. They interviewed some people who were outside of it before it happened and they said they saw some figures but couldn't identify anyone." "I'll send an owl to the Weasley's. Mr. Weasley might know something about this. He took out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer in the corner of the room, scribbled something down and then ran up to get Hedwig. He told her to peck them so they would write back quickly.

After lunch Hedwig came with a note. Harry gave her a treat and then read it. It said,

_Harry and Hermione,_

_We don't have a connection on who did it but we think it could have possibly been a death eater with inside connections. Please be careful and we will tell you of anything new relating to what happened. Take care,_

_Mr. Weasley_

"A death eater? Why would they want to break into the ministry?" Harry asked Hermione. "I don't know. But you saw what he wrote. If it was a death eater we would need to be careful." "Yeah you're right. I'm one of their main targets. I guess we'll just have to find out when everyone else does." He looked at Hedwig who looked like she wanted to go outside again. He went over and opened a window and let her outside. "Well what do ya want to do now?" asked Harry. He had to admit, he was quite bored. "Why don't we just go and watch a movie or something? Enjoy each others company." "Sounds great to me." Hermione went and popped in a DVD. It was Charlie and the Chocolate factory. They sat and watched it while they ate popcorn and the candy he had bought in Hogsmead. "I love the oompa loompa's," Harry told her. "Why?" "Because their like little short guys who work in a chocolate factory." Hermione started laughing and threw some popcorn at him. He did the same.

Over the next few days, they stayed at home and hung around. Harry even had gotten out his fire bolt and polished it. On Thursday they sat down to watch the news before going to bed. The beginning music played and it began. "Its action news 11:30. Now its time for tonight's breaking news. Today a young girl around 18 or so was found by a creek just outside of London dead." They put up a picture of a girl. It was Lavender Brown. "Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed. "It's Lavender! No…." The news continued. "The young girl was found with no evidence of being murdered and seemed to be perfectly fine." "No, it can't be it just can't!" She turned her head into Harry's shoulder and started crying. Harry was pretty shocked too. Lavender had sort of been Hermione's friend and they still new her pretty well. She had shared a dorm with her too. "Y-you d-don't t-think that this h-has anything t-to d-do with r-robbery d-do you?" Hermione muffled in between sobs. "It might. I just don't know." He stroked her hair to try and calm her down. He wondered if Ron knew. He had dated her for a little in their 6th year. After a few minutes Hermione lifted her head up and said, "I'm sorry. I was just so shocked. I mean we knew her pretty well and…" "I know. I feel that way too. Now why don't we go up to bed? It's getting sorta late." They walked upstairs and changed and got into the bed. Hermione stripped down and climbed in bed. She looked at Harry wearily. "Do you really want to now? After…" "Yes. It will make me feel a whole lot better. Part of it because I know that it wasn't you." "Alright." He stripped down too and climbed into bed with her. She started giving him little kisses and he did the same. Then he felt more conferrable and picked up the pace a little bit. After a while they stopped and he laid his head down on the pillow. He thought about Lavender and the ministry robbery. Were they related somehow?"

It was 2 in the morning when they was a _crack_. Harry herd it and paid no attention. Then he herd, "Harry, Hermione? Are you here?" Then the bed room door burst open. Hermione and he both sat up instantly and they both let out a scream. The hall light was on and there he could see stood Lupin. "Oh….Er-…..I… am so sorry," Lupin began. They pulled the covers over them selves. "What are you doing here Lupin?" asked Harry. "It's 2 in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed. "I….am so sorry. Er-…Listen, you 2 need to get dressed _now _and meet me downstairs." "Why?" asked Harry sleepily. "There's no time for explanations now. Just get dressed quickly."

Lupin left the room and went downstairs. Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you think something's wrong?" asked Hermione. "I dunno. But we need to get dressed." They both climbed out of bed half awake and threw on some clothes. They walked downstairs. Harry nearly tripped with his crutches again. Being barely awake and trying to move with them wasn't exactly the smartest thing. Lupin stood downstairs and had turned on a light. "Lupin what's going on? Is someone hurt? Is…" Harry started asking but Lupin interrupted. "Listen, there isn't anytime to explain things now. All I can say is that you 2 could be in extreme danger and we need to get you out of here soon." He looked at Hermione's face. She looked terrified and she grasped onto his arm. Harry himself felt white and pale. "Where are we going? How are we getting there?" asked Harry wearily. "For now we must go to the burrow. Then later we will move into Grimauld place. And we will apparate." "Lupin can't you just tell us why we have to leave?" Hermione asked. "Like I told you, you are in danger and there is no time. Now are you ready?" Hermione and he both nodded. Then with a _crack _they were in a black swirl. A few moments later they were standing outside the burrow. It was pitch black out. "_Lumos,"_ Lupin whispered. They made their way to the door and knocked. "Is that you Lupin?" someone whispered from behind the door. "Yes Molly." The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there at the door. "Harry Hermione! Come in, come in!" she ushered them inside. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her. "Oh I'm so glad you 2 are alright! You're not hurt are you?" She swung her arms around them and gave them a big hug. Harry was such in a tight squeeze that he dropped his crutches. Then she examined them. "We're fine," Hermione told her reassuringly. "Please go ahead and take a seat," Mrs. Weasley told them. They went and sat on the couch. "Now could someone please tell us why we are in danger and came here at 2 in the morning?" Harry asked. Lupin came and sat across from them.

"You know what happened to Lavender Brown I suppose?" Lupin asked. They nodded their heads. "And I know you herd about the ministry robbery. Well, we know for a fact that Lavender was murdered by a death eater. It was Wormtail to be exact. He saw Lavender earlier and asked her something. When she refused to tell him he killed her. Now we think these are related and that he could have asked her about you. We aren't entirely sure yet. But we do think that right now you are in danger and should stay away from the house for a while." Hermione was white again and started to cry a little. Harry put her arm around and rubbed her shoulder a little. "So you don't know what he asked her?" asked Harry. "No. But we can't risk it. In the morning we will all be going to Grimauld place. We disguised it differently too so Snape or others would be able to get in. Only the most recent members of the Order will be able to get in." They paused a minute while Harry and Hermione tried to absorb everything. "Ginny will be arriving there in a few days to come here for thanksgiving. McGonagall decided to let students go home if they wanted for Thanksgiving this year," Mrs. Weasley told them. Harry could tell he was getting as white as Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought in a glass of water for both of them. "We are all going to Grimauld place because Voldemort and his followers know who is close to Harry," Lupin said suddenly. "Where is everyone else?" Hermione said suddenly. She hadn't said anything for a while. "Ron, Fred and George are all upstairs. Bill and fleur have been notified about everything and Charlie too. They will probably be there later tonight or tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.

There were a few moments of silence and then Ron and the twins came downstairs. "Is Harry here yet? Oh hiya Harry, Hermione! Didn't know you were here," George had said. "You herd the whole thing over your extendable ears didn't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes," The 3 said in unison. "Not surprising," Mrs. Weasley mumbled. "So how long are they staying with us?" Ron asked. "Probably until after thanksgiving," Lupin told them. "We were going to go to my parents for thanksgiving," Hermione told him. "You can still go. It might be smarter to be in a muggle area." "Where is Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. "He's off doing some things. He'll be here later. Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry I don't have a bed or anything available right now so I'm afraid you'll have to use the couch for now," Mrs. Weasley told them. "That's alright, the couch will be fine," Hermione said quietly. Some blankets and pillows then came from upstairs. Harry put one Hermione. Then Lupin and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen. The 4 sat on the furniture for a while. "Reckon we should go listen to what their saying?" asked Fred. "No, I think they have learned from previous experience and tell us later. Besides, they know we're old enough to hear," Harry told them. Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder, still a little shocked from everything that had just happened. He stroked her hair a little bit trying not to draw too much attention from the other 3. Harry had to admit, her was quite tired himself. The old grandfather clock read 2:30. 5 minutes later Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came back into the room. "Harry we have…." Lupin stopped when he saw them all asleep. Mrs. Weasley went over and put blankets on everyone. Harry and Hermione were with each other on the couch, Ron was on the floor with his mouth wide open and starting to snore a little, and the twins were asleep on the other littler couch across from the one Harry and Hermione were on. Lupin looked at everyone and the said to Mrs. Weasley, "We'll let them get their sleep, tell them the rest when they wake up."

The old grandfather clock was ringing and the sun was shining through the windows into the living room. "Harry, Hermione. Wake up. It's Lupin." Harry opened his eyes and saw Lupin standing over him and Hermione. Hermione stirred and turned around too. "W-what t-time is it?" Hermione asked yawning. "It's 12:30. Mrs. Weasley told me to wake you up so you can get cleaned up." "But we don't have anything with us. We left everything at our house," Harry told him. "Don't worry, we sent Mad-eye over to get some things. He'll be back shortly. Until then just go into the kitchen and get something to eat. The others are in there as well." Hermione and Harry got off the couch and into the kitchen. "Morning dears. Please take a seat and I'll have some food with you in a minute," Mrs. Weasley told them. They took a seat next to Ron and the twins. "Morning Harry, Hermione," Ron told them. "Morning Ron. What time did you get up?" asked Harry. "Probably an hour and a half or something like that ago." "Mad-eye was here? How come we didn't hear him? Did anyone else come?" "You were probably fast asleep. Everyone was quiet and tried not to wake you guys. I think he came sometime around 11. There was dad and Charlie but they left." Mrs. Weasley brought over some soup, bread and drinks. "You're dad was here. Where is he now?" "He came by to make sure you and Hermione got here. He left to go to the ministry for a few hours." They all helped themselves to the food and ate almost the rest of the meal in silence.

Just as they had finished up there was a knock on the door. A few minutes later Mad-eye Moody walked through the kitchen door. "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George," he said to them. "Hello Mad-eye," Harry and Hermione told him. "Harry, Hermione, I got some of your clothes. They're in the other room by the couch." "Thanks," Harry told him. He and Hermione went in and found 2 suitcases. They picked them up and went upstairs to change.

They came downstairs about 20 minutes later. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye and Mr. Weasley were all now standing in the main room. "Hi Harry!" Mr. Weasley said as he came and gave him a pat of the back. He did the same to Hermione. "Er- are we going to Grimauld place today?" asked Harry as everyone was staring at him (he really hated it when people did this.) "Yes we are. In a matter of fact we will be leaving shortly," He told him. Ron had come down too now. "Hiya dad," Ron said as he went and stood next to Harry. "Hey Ron where's you're…." His question was answered when there was a loud _bam!_ Upstairs. "Oh no," Mrs. Weasley said. She quickly went upstairs to see what happened. It didn't take long before they herd, "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TRYING OUT THESE NEW THINGS OF YOURS! YOU'VE MADE A MESS! WHEN YOUR FATHER SEES THIS…." "Oh come on! We…" "WEREN'T THINKING? I THINK THAT'S IT! YOU 2 GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND TAKE THESE THINGS WITH YOU!" "But mum…" "GO!" Then there was footsteps coming down the stairs. Fred and George came down laughing but yet somewhat ashamed. Mr. Weasley went upstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. "What did you guys do?" Hermione asked them. "We blew a hole in the roof and part of the wall with our new joke bombs," George answered. "We'll explain later," Fred told them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs a few minutes later. "We put some wood it for now. It will do until we get back," Mr. Weasley said. The clock struck again and it now said 1:30. "Look at the time, we better start going," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked red from her yelling. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked them. "Some of us will be apparating. The rest will go by floo powder, they finally unclogged the interceptions," Lupin told them. "Let's see…..Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. I and Mad-eye will go by floo powder. The rest will apparate. I know how much Fred and George enjoy doing so." He reached in and grabbed some floo powder and yelled, "Grimauld place!" he vanished. "You're next Hermione," Mad-eye told her. She did the same as Lupin. "Harry and Ron, you 2 apparate together in pairs," Mrs. Weasley told them. Ron grabbed Harry's crutch and with a _crack_, they had went out of site too. Within moments, they landed outside of Grimauld place. Then came Mr. Weasley, Fred and George and the others. Mr. Weasley told them to back away from where the house would appear. He put and invisibility charm over them so no muggles would see. He then started to tap his wand into the air as if to enter some sort of code. Then he pushed something and entered more codes. Suddenly, the house appeared like it had done before on the night of his wedding.

They all walked inside and surveyed it. Lupin and Hermione and the rest of the gang were standing around in the main room. "Well it looks like we all made it," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione came over and took Harry's bag. "I'll take it upstairs. You probably don't want to hobble up all of them," Hermione said to him. "Yeah sure thanks." She took them and headed up the flights of stairs. The place still seemed to be in decent condition. They would have to clean it a little again but it was better then it had been at times. "Why don't you lot all go unpack upstairs?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Harry," Lupin stopped him. "I need to talk to you and Hermione alone when you get done." "Er-yeah sure thing." He then apparated upstairs like Fred and George had. He looked at the rooms. He wondered what one Hermione had gone in. "Hermione? Where are you?" "In here!" she called from a room that had been the one next to Ron's when they stayed here last. "I picked this one if that's ok? We might end up not sharing a room though when Ginny comes home. We could be short." "Well, we're fine for now." He and Hermione went and set up the bed and the put some of their things in the drawers. "Lupin wants to talk to us when we're done," he told Hermione. "What about?" "I dunno. Probably about us coming here." They finished putting some shirts away and they went back downstairs. They went and found Lupin in the kitchen along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mad-eye. "You Er- wanted to see us Lupin?" asked Hermione. "Ah yes. Please sit down." They took a seat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others left the room.

"First, I want to say that I am very sorry about last night. I didn't mean to…" Lupin started. "It's alright Lupin, Just please don't tell anyone about us alright?" Harry asked. "I won't you can trust me. Anyway the reason I wanted to see you was because there is something to discuss. If one of Voldermort's supporters is following you we need to be careful. After a few weeks I would really like for you guys to be able to go home. And if that is the case, you would need someone to keep a watch over you." He and Hermione stared at him Blankley. "Someone to watch over us?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I know that it seems like it's a drastic measure but it could be for the best. Voldermort tends to work in strange ways. He will think we would have forgotten about the things that happened and try to send someone unexpectedly." "So if that does happen, someone will be able to help protect us?" Harry asked. "Yes." "But, how would we have someone watch over us all the time? I mean, someone can't just wait outside our house," Hermione said. "That is true. That is why Mad-eye can hook up a shield. It is only temporary and should work. It will recognize any of us in the order and such and Mad-eye is pretty up to date with the latest death eaters. Only you, Hermione and the members of the Order will be able to get through it." There was a pause. "Will we have to have it forever?" asked Harry. "No, only for a few months or something until we know it's ok. It'll be invisible and like nothing is even there."

They sat and talked about it for a long time. Near dinner Harry and Hermione went back upstairs just to hang out a little bit. "I don't like what's happening to us," Hermione said. "I don't like thinking about the fact that someone could be after us." "I don't either. But eventually we are going to have to face him. Or his death eaters." Hermione scooted next to him on the bed. "Why don't we just hang out for a little bit and let everything just soak in?" Harry asked her. "Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Ron was in the room next to them experimenting with Fred and George's newest inventions with them. They had decided to leave Hermione and him alone knowing what had happened to them in the last 24 hours. He would tell Ron everything later on. He sat with Hermione on the bed and thought about the things Lupin had said. Death eaters could be after him. He, like Hermione didn't like to think about any of this either.

The next days that passed seemed to drag on. It was actually quite boring. They of course had a little bit of cleaning but not much, due to the fact the Lupin stayed there and helped take care of buck beak. He and Hermione spent some time together but the one thought still haunted them and made them both off. Ron had asked Harry to take his laundry downstairs and Harry thought he said turn him into a prairie dog with hairs. He did and when Hermione walked in the room she turned him back. But Ron was understanding and knew that it wasn't too good of a time.

Ron walked into the room. "Harry, you want to play a game of wizard's chess?" "What? Oh yeah sure. Give me a second." "Alright, I'll go set it up." Harry got up off of the bed and went into Ron's room. Hermione was downstairs with Mrs. Weasley trying to keep herself busy. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Trying to make herself useful or read some books. "Are you ready to loose?" Harry said to Ron as he went and sat next to him. "I would be asking you the same thing." They played for about an hour or so until they were called down for dinner. Right when they went to sit down the bell rung. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came back and Tonks was at her side. "Tonks!" Hermione had said when she saw her. She went over and gave her a hug. They hadn't seen each other in over a year or so, so it was a nice reunion. She went and took a seat next to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought over some pork roast, potatoes and pumpkin juice and they all began to eat. "What have you been up to lately Tonks?" Hermione asked her. "Just the usual stuff like helping the Order out. I a-actually had the n-night s-shift last n-night and a-am pretty t-tired. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. But I saw some pictures and it looked great." "I can show you the photo album after dinner if you like," Hermione told her. "I would love to see it!" They had many different conversations and then they went upstairs to go talk some more. The rest remained at the table and sat and talked.

Hermione and Tonks were with each other until it was late. She had come in laughing and smiling. He knew that Hermione missed having girlfriends around to talk to. "I take it that you had fun with Tonks?" asked Harry. "Yes I did. I don't remember the last time I hung out with girlfriends. No offence." "No offence taken. You deserve to hang out with other people." She went over and sat next to Harry on the bed. "How long do you think that we'll be here?" Harry asked her. "I don't know. But I hope it's soon. Why don't why go to bed?" Harry could see that she wasn't conferrable talking about this. "Yeah I'm getting tired." They got into their pajamas and fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the ruckus downstairs. He pulled on his glasses and apparated to see what was happening. He went to find Bill and Fleur standing in the middle of the room being greeted by everyone. They saw Harry and Bill said, "Hey Harry! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." "Harry went over to him and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm doing great. Except for recent events." "Eeelo Arry," Fleur said to him. "Hello Fleur. Good to see you again too." Hermione came downstairs then too. "Bill! Fleur! Good to see you again!" she came over and greeted them as well. "Why don't we all go in and have some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. They all nodded and went into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air. Bill and Fleur started telling them about the places they had been and apartments that they had found and are considering buying. "No one's said anything about Harry have they?" Mr. Weasley had asked. "There has been talking about the robbery and such, but nothing I herd had anything to do with Harry." Harry was in the spotlight suddenly. He really hated this. He liked some attention but not a lot. "Lupin said that nothing unusual has been happening lately and things are pretty quiet." Hermione smiled slightly and looked at him. "Well that's good isn't it? I mean, we might be able to go home soon?" There was a pause and then Lupin said, "Well, in a way yes but it isn't exactly all clear yet." That still gave him some hope, Hermione too. They all sat and chatted excitedly with one another for a while until Mr. Weasley had to leave for work and Lupin said he had some business to take care of. The party of 9 then died down to 5 when Fred and George left also to go to the joke shop. Ron, Hermione and Harry went upstairs and Ron went to get cleaned up because he was going to go out with Cho and then bring her back here for dinner later. "Now what do you want to do?" Harry asked Hermione. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone to go get the TV for us? That way we can all maybe watch a movie together later?" "That sounds good to me." "I'll be right back and go ask." She came back about 5 minutes later. "What did she say?" "Mrs. Weasley thought that it was a great idea. Tonks is going to go over and get the TV, DVD player and some movies. I told her specifically how to unhook everything." "Well that'll give us something to do when she gets back." "What do we do until then?" Hermione asked him. "Well we could…. Maybe….." "Harry! Here? Right now?" He nodded his head. "I like your thinking." "Wait," Harry said. He quickly pulled out his wand and said something. "Sound/lock barrier." Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and Hermione ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. With just one kiss they were both down on the bed.


End file.
